


Don't Make a Sound

by HipsBeforeHands1987



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Pre-X-Files Revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipsBeforeHands1987/pseuds/HipsBeforeHands1987





	Don't Make a Sound

Scully could not believe that her mother had talked her into hosting Christmas at her and Mulder’s home. The two of them had spent Thanksgiving with Maggie when she announced that she was simply too tired to put on a full Christmas including Bill’s family too. 

“Your place is big enough Dana, you and Fox should host.” 

Mulder had gone dead quite looking towards Scully with a furrowed brow. 

“I… I don’t know, Mom. Bill has made it perfectly clear that he disapproves of my life and he’s never been very respectful of the relationship I share with Mulder and…” 

“We’ll do it” Mulder cut her off abruptly. 

“WONDERFUL!” Maggie announced. I will call Bill tomorrow with the plans. “Now, hand me those plates and I will start to clean up.”

“Mulder, what are you thinking?” Scully hissed at him “My brother has never supported us together and I don't want to spend the whole holiday defending our choices or MY choices to him.” 

“Scully, we now live the type of life he WOULD approve of.” Mulder reached over the table grasping her hand. “We have a home, you are working as a physician, we are out of the FBI… isn't that what Bill wanted? What will he not approve of?”

“You… and me… together… and I am not going to argue with him about it.”

“Maybe this is my chance to show him I am almost worthy of his little sister” Mulder said kissing the back of Scully’s hand. “Not that anyone is of course.”

Mulder hated that he had caused tension between Scully and her brother. Although she reminded him again and again that it was not his fault, every holiday that she spent away from her family made him feel more and more guilty. She deserved her wonderful family. He envied her wonderful family. 

Scully had spend the weekend before the holiday frantically cleaning the house. Bill and Tara would sleep upstairs in the second bedroom, matt on the couch, and Maggie would sleep in the makeshift spare room Scully designed out of Mulder’s study.

“I have a really bad feeling about this, Mulder.” 

“Scully…” Mulder chided “You’ve battled serial killers, mutants, hell… you live with me. A family Christmas scares you?” 

“I just wish Mom was coming down today, she always serves as a good buffer for when Bill goes off on his tangents. Its just going to be the four of us and poor Matty until tomorrow.” 

“Everything is going to be fine” he reassured her. 

*KNOCK KNOCK* before Scully had a chance to open the door Bill had swung it open. 

“Helloooo” Tara announced arms full of grocery bags and gift boxes. “Oh my goodness, Dana. It has been FAR too long.” She said resting her loot down on the hutch under the front window. “My God Dana, you look incredible I don't know how you manage to keep so fit and healthy with that schedule. Matthew has me running in circles all day every day and yet I still cant get my weight down! Im thinking about joining Jenny Craig, have you ever used her? Of course not, look at you.” 

Scully looked over Tara’s shoulder at Mulder with death eyes then bent down to give Matthew a hug. 

“This door has a screw loose, Dana” Bill scolded. “Anyone could break in with the right amount of force” he said banging his boots against the lower half of the door. 

“We live in the middle of nowhere, Bill. Nobody is going to break in.”

“You sure? With the type of enemies you two produce, I wouldn't be so certain.”

Mulder shot Scully and empathetic smile and walked over to Bill, shutting the door. “Good to see you again, Bill. Its been, what, close to 2 years?” Mulder held out his hand. 

“That long huh” Bill answered unenthusiastically shaking Mulder’s hand in a weak fashion. 

“Bill, Tara, we have the guest room upstairs all set up for you and we figured Matthew could sleep down here on the couch.”

“Works for us.” Tara said appreciatively nudging Bills side. 

“Yeah, that will be fine Dana” Bill mumbled as he took the suit cases upstairs. 

“Matthew, you behave while Dad and I get set up upstairs. Don’t touch anything without asking Dana or Fox first” she said turning to Scully. “I’m telling you, Dana, little boys are so destructive. If I had a nickel for every time…” she trailed off “Oh my goodness, Dana, I’m so sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I always put my foot in my mouth” she said turning red in the face.

“Its OK” Scully said smiling politely. She could feel her fake happy face slowly melting into something much more distant.

Tara made her way up the stairs to meet her husband. 

Mulder let out a sigh and was next to Scully in a matter of seconds. “I am sorry I pushed this on you, Scully, I just want to make a good impression on your family. Let’s keep trying to have a good holiday” he said pulling her towards him kissing her on the forehead. “At least your mom loves me” he said with a cocky grin.

“Yeah, by the end of this week she may be the only one” Scully said raising an eyebrow and throwing Mulder a playful smile. 

———

Dinner had not gone much better. The whole meal was filled with Tara verbalizing every thought that came into her head in a haphazard manor, Bill grunting instead of making any casual conversation with Mulder, and Matthew asking enthusiastic questions about the FBI much to his parent’s dismay. 

“Mr. Mulder, have you ever shot a bad guy?”

“You can just call me Mulder, Matt and um, I think thats a better conversation for when you are a little older.”

“Or never” Bill muttered. 

“Mulder, are you and Aunt Dana married?” 

“Nope” said Bill under his breath

Scully sat in silence shaking her head slightly. She wanted to kill Bill, or kill Mulder for not trusting her when she said this would be a disaster. Either way, one of these men were going to die before all was said and done. 

———

“I cant believe you!” 

“Me? I was very polite” 

“I told you this would happen!”

“Scully, its the first night. Like you said, Maggie will be here tomorrow and I think once Bill and Tara get a good night’s sleep they will be a little perkier.”  
 “I don’t know if I could tolerate a more perky Tara, Mulder. Plus, Bill hates you. Its not jet lag, its pure hate” 

Mulder grabbed his chest shooting Scully a playful “Ouch”. 

“You don't hate me, do you Scully?” Mulder said climbing into the bed from the foot and crawling towards Scully like he was a lion stalking its prey. 

“Of course I don’t hate you Mulder. But if it wasn't for your big mouth, we could be spending Christmas together, alone, maybe naked, and without this headache” she said rubbing her fingers against her temples. 

“We could still be naked” Mulder said with a feral grin. 

“Not now, not with Bill and Tara in the other room. The naked Christmas ship has sailed.”

“Ohh the naked Christmas ship” Mulder whispered sitting crossed legged in front of Scully beginning to rub her tight shoulders. “Think old Billy boy will let us borrow his sailors hat?”

“Mulder…” Scully warned “Don’t get any ideas”

“Too late.” He began rubbing her shoulders from the front and down her arms. “Turn” he said. She complied with his request as he began working the back of her neck and her upper back. 

“Wow, Scully tight all over” he whispered in her ear. 

She chose to ignore the comment and continue to let him roam over her upper body with his hands. She needed this massage. What she didn’t need was to become aroused by the feeling of Mulder’s growing erection pressing firmly into her lower back. 

“You better put that away. Its not happening with my brother in the next room.”

“Come on, Scully. We can be quiet.”

“Mulder, No.” she said firmly as his hands began to slide down the front of her shoulders and under he satin night gown. 

“Well well well” Mulder hissed as he brushed his palms over her erect nipples and began to nuzzle the side of her face with his cheek.

“Physiological response.” She said plainly, but didn't ask him to stop. 

He pulled his hands out of her top and began to work at the buttons. He slid her top all the way off, tossing it towards the open bathroom door. 

He spun her around and looked at her face. She was wearing a flush that spread from her face down to her breasts. He could feel his cock twitching inside his boxers. 

He took his hand and gently pushed her down against the bed trailing his fingers down her abdomen and under the waist bands of her matching silky shorts. He kept going until he felt her damp wet curls and slid his index finger down the length of her folds. 

Scully drew in a sharp breath and arched her back off the bed. 

“Yeah” Mulder said mockingly, feeling her wetness. “You don't want this at all.”  
 He slid her shorts down the length of her legs then began to climb back up. 

“Mulder, I swear to God if you make a single sound… I will KILL you”

“I don’t think I’ll be the one making any sounds.” Mulder said simply as he buried his face in her curls. 

He started by snaking his tongue against her lips, slowly, taking his time. He made sure to leave no spot un-attended. He used his hands to spread her thighs wider and wider until she was straddling the bed almost in a split. then he pushed her shins up so her feet were planted firmly on the bed. Using his fingers he began to pet the areas that his tongue were not currently serving. 

He worked his way north until his nose was bumping directly against her clit. He knew she loved it and was reassured when he heard a slight squeak come from her lips. 

“Shhh” he reminded her getting back to work. He let his nose make tiny circles around her clit until he could feel her begin to shudder. He then drew his head back taking one last inhale and drove his tongue inside of her. 

Living out in the woods had allowed Scully to become MUCH more vocal during sex than she had ever been when they were living in DC apartments. Mulder knew it was driving her crazy not to make a sound. 

He withdrew his tongue and made his way further up her body. He heard a tiny whimper a the loss of contact. On his way to her, he stopped and latched on to a rosy pink nipple. 

“God” Scully whispered threading her fingers into Mulder’s hair, encouraging him. 

He released her nipple with a wet pop and brought his face to hers kissing her. “Now Scully, if your brother heard you taking the lord’s name in vain like that…”

“Shut up” Scully hissed wrapping her legs around Mulder’s waist and grinding her pelvis into his rock hard erection. 

Reaching down Mulder took the tip of his cock and began rubbing it against her, following the same path his tongue had taken earlier. Taking his time, he pushed only the tip inside of her then withdrew. He could feel her juices trailing down the length of him and her thighs. 

She groaned, rather loudly at the loss of his hardness. “Mulder, what are you trying to do to me? Are you TRYING to make me scream?”

He gave her his best *who me* expression. 

“Mulder, Matthew is right downstairs…”

“Yeah all the way in the living room and dead asleep… now *shhh*.”

He brought his face back down to her center and devoured her. He placed his lips around her clit and sucked. Scully was gripping the bed sheets with both hands as he released her swollen bud and moved down inserting two fingers inside of her. 

Her whole body seemed to hover off of the bed as she drove herself closer to him. 

He swiped his tongue further and further south until he was lapping at her anus, still driving his fingers inside of her slick folds. It had been a while since Mulder had explored this area. He knew that Scully liked it but would never ask for it. It wasn't something they did often but it was definitely a crowd pleaser. He could hear muffled noises and looked up. 

Scully had taken the closest pillow and had it pressed hard against her face. He thought he could hear his name, God’s, and a threat to make him pay. He didn't care. He went back to work continuing to take her right to the edge and then easing off before she went over. After a few more minutes of his tongue trailing wet circles from her cit to her ass he heard the pillow fly off the bed hitting the dresser knocking over picture frames and a bottle of perfume.   
“Shit…” they murmured in unison freezing. 

No other noises could be heard and then Scully very uncharacteristically said “Mulder, for the love of all things holy, fuck me.” 

Upon her command, Mulder pulled her whole body down the bed so that her feet were hanging off the edge and propped her bum up on a pillow. Holding his erection in his hand he slid the tip, still wet with her juices, up the length of her thigh and then slid deeply inside of her. The both groaned in unison and again froze. 

No stirring to be heard, he began to slowly withdraw until he was all the way out and slide back in. Each time, bumping the head of his cock against her extremely swollen bud, and then easing himself back in. 

“Mulder, just do this already” she whimpered and he began to pick up the pace. 

At first he had tried to keep the noises to a minimum but now, as he was pumping into her, there was the unmistakeable sound of skin slapping against skin to the same beat as a bed gently squeaking. 

Again Scully threw her hands up over her face trying to muffle her moans and hide her face form the embarrassment. At this point there was no way Bill couldn't hear them. 

Mulder felt a sense of pride. He hoped Bill had heard them. Maybe tomorrow he would just be silent instead of making snide underhanded comments. He doubted Bill ever fucked Tara with such enthusiasm. That woman was wound tighter than a drum. 

He wasn't going to last much longer. The whole concept of having sex with people in the next room was arousing enough not to mention watching Scully trying not to scream while she writhed underneath of him. 

He took his fingers on one hand and began to fondle her clit, knowing this would bring her over the edge quickly, this time he intended on letting her fall over into an intense climax. With his other hand he took his middle finger and gently traced the outline of her anus until gently placing just the tip of the finger inside. 

Both of Scully’s arms flung out on either side of her and she let out a loud, wild, moan unlike any that Mulder had heard her make. The rest of her orgasm was relatively silent. Only her deep gasps could be heard and he knew he better be equally as silent when he came or risk losing an appendage. Although he figured his hands and penis were safe after the pleasure he had just given her. 

His orgasm was strong and lost himself inside of her in hot spurts until he was empty and fell on top of her. 

After what felt like years had passed, Mulder could sense Scully moving beneath him in short little jerky movements. ‘Oh my God’ he thought ‘She’s crying!’ He looked up to her with pure fear and realized she wasn't crying but laughing, the kind of laughing where you don't really make any noise but your whole body is wracked with giggles. 

Relieved he rested his head on her wet chest as she drug her fingers through his hair. 

“That was pure evil, Mulder. You are going to hell” 

“Thats not very nice” he murmured against her, kissing her collar bone. “Think they heard us?” he asked with mock innocence. 

———

The next morning when Mulder woke, Scully was already downstairs starting breakfast. He walked down the steps and past a sleeping Matthew on the couch, and Tara sitting at the kitchen table. He came up behind Scully wrapping his arms around her and planting a big kiss on her cheek. He hoped to make Tara as jealous as possible. It was juvenile but Mulder didn't care. 

“Smells incredible” he said nuzzling Scully’s ear with his nose. 

Mulder turned to Tara saying “Good morning, wheres Bill?” with a grin on his face. 

“Oh, um, he’s showering. He slept in a little late, he uh, didn't get much sleep last night.” Tara answered blushing. “I should wake Matthew” she said quickly changing the subject and rising from the table. 

Mulder walked back to Scully again wrapping his arms around her. “What a shame, wonder what kept him up.” 

They both smiled. 

“Ahhem.” Bill cleared his throat. Apparently he would rather resort to cave man grunting to announce his arrival to in Mulder’s presence.

“Good Morning, Bill” Mulder announced with a smile. “… hope you slept well last night”

“I didn’t” Bill muttered reaching over his sister to grab a coffee mug then disappearing into the living room. “I would hope it would be a little more quite around here when Mom comes tonight” he said walking towards the living room to join Tara. 

Scully hung her head in slight embarrassment. When she and Mulder were left alone in the kitchen, they both began to laugh.


End file.
